Aftermath
by glitterlagoon
Summary: After a night out at Scandals with Kurt and Sebastian, Blaine is horrified to find himself waking up in Sebastian's bed. However he isn't sure if he ended up there out of his own free will, or if Sebastian is a little more sinsiter than he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't read through this or spell checked it, by the way, because I'm horribly lazy. Please ignore any typos or errors that are sure to be crawling between every line. Also, can I just stress that the night in question throughout this fic is a different night to the one in _The First Time._**

* * *

><p><em>I am going to throw up.<em>

That was Blaine's first thought when he awoke. He attempted to open his eyes but the movement was painful as the lids dragged across his eyeballs like sandpaper. The world around him appeared to be spinning. His stomach churned and Blaine quickly snapped his eyes shut again. Groaning, he shifted his position. His body clashed against something. No, _somebody. _Kurt. Blaine snuggled up against him. Except… Kurt didn't smell like that. Where was the scent of his elaborate skin care routine? The mysterious cologne that Kurt refused to name?

"God, you're hot even when you're sleeping," a voice, drowned in sleeze and lust, sounded beside him.

As Blaine's stomach gave another lurch it felt like it was dragging his heart with it. More defiantly this time he opened his eyes. As the world came in to slow focus he realised that the room he was in didn't belong to him_ or _Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure _who_ it belonged to. Then he gazed up to see Sebastian's face leering down at him, and there was that thought again.

_I am going to throw up._

"What the…" Blaine spluttered.

He sat up with a jolt, his head throbbing powerfully. What on Earth had he drank last night to make himself feel this way? Sebastian pushed him back down in to the matress. "Ssh, it's okay," he whispered, trailing a finger down Blaine's bare chest. Again, Blaine's stomach clenched.

"Why am I naked?" he whispered. He felt confused, vulunerable. This was too much to wake up to.

"Oh, I think you can guess," Sebastian purred. He began planting kisses across Blaine's skin.

Blaine gulped. "Did we-"

"Oh yeah." Sebastian gave a light chuckle.

"I have to go," Blaine declared. He jumped out of bed, trying to cover himself as best as he could whilst simultaneously searching for his clothes. Sebastian lay back with his hands behind his head, grinning. "Explain," Blaine ordered as he slipped on his jeans.

"What is there to explain?" Sebastian shrugged. "You argued with Kurt. You were going to walk home when I persuaded you to come back in to the club. We had a few drinks and, well…" He chuckled again. "Let's just say you weren't so upset about Kurt anymore."

Blaine paused to allow Sebastian's story to mingle with his own recollections of the previous night. He remembered turning up at Scandals with Kurt, who was in a slightly irritable mood. Kurt hadn't wanted to come in the first place, Blaine remembered, but he suspected that the thought of himself being alone with Sebastian for a whole night had been enough to make Kurt force himself along. Then Sebastian had arrived a little later, well after Blaine had finished off two beers and Kurt his cocktail.

Blaine was a terrible lightweight, so it was all a little hazy after that. Though he did remember dancing with Sebastian for a while, and Kurt storming out of the bar, and the two of them arguing in the parking lot in an eerie repeat of the first time they had all gone to Scandals together. Kurt had drove away, Blaine had stayed. The rest of Blaine's memories were too dim to be strung together in to one reliable recollection.

Blaine stared at Sebastian. "No," he said eventually, shaking his head. "That can't be right. I would _never-_"

"But you did," Sebastian interrupted.

"I have to go," Blaine repeated. He desired nothing more than to escape the other boys presence.

Sebastian winked at him and Blaine scrambled to get out. He dashed blindly through the unfamiliar house, hoping he wouldn't run in to Sebastian's parents on the way. As soon as he reached the outside, his head threw itself downwards and he vomitted all over the pavement. Sobbing, still unbearably confussed, he began to walk. Blaine's first intentions had been to go straight home, but then he realised that was making his way to Kurt's.

A small, unconcious part of him had realised that Kurt would make this all okay, he always did. Kurt was his anchor. His _home_. But oh God... how was he going to explain this? Espeacially when Blaine didn't even understand the situation himself. There was no way on Earth he would ever even consider cheating on Kurt, but the fact that somehow Blaine had ended up in Sebastian's bed still remained.

One thing Blaine was sure about was that Kurt would never forgive him if he discovered the truth. The betrayal would crush him. Blaine stumbled blindly through town, ignoring the stares that followed him. _God, I must look like hell, _he thought as he blinked in the harsh glow of sunlight. Hangovers were never something that Blaine dealt with well.

He eventually found himself turning the corner in to Kurt's street. The knotted bundle of fear coiled in his stomach seemed to loosen slightly. He was going to be with Kurt soon, possibly wrapped up in his arms, and then everything would be okay. He'd find a way to explain himself somehow. He'd find an answer to it all.

Hoping that it wasn't deemed too early to be calling at this time on a Sunday, Blaine jogged up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Finn slouched over to the door, dressed in a ratty pair of grey sweats with a bowl of half-eaten cereal cupped in one hand. "Hey man," he mumbled upon seeing Blaine on the doorstep.

"Is Kurt home?" Blaine asked.

"He was taking a shower the last time I checked. Burt and my mom are out, so I guess it's okay if you go down to the basement," Finn explained with a shrug.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered distractedly. He wasn't in the mood to be his usual cheery, polite self, so with a quick nod he dashed past Finn and down the steps that lead to Kurt's basement bedroom.

The smell of scented steam hit him on the stairs, drifting in from Kurt's en suite. Kurt himself was padding bare footed around his bedroom, a damp towel slung low on his hips. Blaine coughed once and Kurt whirled around, almost loosing his towel and immediately turning bright red.

"_Blaine_," he gasped. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I- I needed to see you," Blaine mumbled. He could feel his throat growing thick.

"If it's about last night, then can we please just-" Kurt paused as he sensed Blaine's mood. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Oh God." Blaine breathed hard then errupted in to loud, heavy sobs. They made his chest rattle and his head spin. Blaine span around to face the wall, closing his eyes and biting down hard on his fist.

"Let me- one second-" Kurt dashed from the room, a bundle of random clothes in his arms. He returned a moment later dressed in a plain shirt and black jeans.

"I'm sorry," Blaine continued to sob.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt demanded. Blaine turned. He inspected Kurt's anxious expression, his eyes awash with concern, and instantly felt even worse.

"I didn't mean- I don't know how-" Blaine blundered.

Kurt took his hand and lead him over to the bed. He sat down, tugging Blaine in to his lap and resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder, running comforting cirlcles around Blaine's palm with his fingertips. "Calm down," Kurt ordered.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"You're scaring me. What's happened?" Kurt asked. He brushed at a stray curl dangling by Blaine's ear.

Blaine squeezed his eyes tight shut. "I slept with Sebastian," he announced. His voice was a less audible whisper than before, and if it wasn't for the way Kurt had suddenly grew rigid Blaine would have doubted he'd even been heard.

Slowly Kurt removed his fingers from Blaine's palm, and in that moment Blaine knew he'd been wrong. There wasn't an answer for this. Things were definitely not going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This fic will be multi-chaptered but it won't be immensely long. I'm still working on <em>Take These Broken Wings<em>, this is simply a little side project to keep me entertained. Reviews are as always appreciated.****


	2. Chapter 2

**So again this isn't spell checked. Don't give me that judging stare. **

* * *

><p>The wait for Kurt to say something was torturous.<p>

Finally, in a pained, choked out whisper, he spoke. "How could you?"

"It's not what you think," Blaine insisted. The words were so cliched that they made him inwardly groan.

Kurt roughly pushed Blaine from his lap, a gesture that hurt Blaine inwardly more than it did physically. He watched helplessly as Kurt stood up and began pacing the room. "Why don't you explain then?" Kurt snapped.

"I don't know how," Blaine admitted.

Kurt finally faced him. "Don't give me your bullshit, Blaine!" he yelled. "Come here, break my heart, but don't you dare try to comfort me with lies. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve _this_."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. He could feel himself welling up again.

"Oh turn off the waterworks," Kurt snarled.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Blaine gasped. "This isn't the Kurt I know."

"Well you're not who I thought you were, either," Kurt said. "The Blaine I knew would never hurt me. I thought the Blaine I knew would never even _look _at another-" Kurt broke off as a sob engulfed him.

"Kurt baby, don't cry," Blaine begged, sliding off the bed.

"I'm _not _your baby. And don't you touch me," Kurt warned, shying away from Blaine's proposed touch.

"If I could explain-" Blaine began.

"Don't bother. Just get out," Kurt ordered. The ferocious look in his blazing blue eyes was enough to make Blaine recoil as if being scalded by a hot iron. He fumbled with his hands, grasping desperately for something - anything - to say. But no words would come to him.

Eventually Kurt stalked off in to the bathroom, and Blaine took his cue to go. When he got to the top of the stairs Finn was lurking nearby. As Blaine approached he tried to appear nonchalant.

"That was a quick visit," Finn commented. His tone was prying.

"Yeah, well," Blaine muttered.

"I, uh, could hear a lot of yelling... mostly Kurt... is every-" Finn babbled.

"Everything is fine, Finn. Thank you. Tell Kurt I'll call him later when he's- when I've- when's he calmed down," Blaine replied.

Finn mutely nodded. Blaine could feel his gaze lingering on him all the way down the hall and out of the house. He fumbled around for his cell phone to call a cab. He was exhausted in every way possible, another trek across town would surely finish him off. The cab arrived quickly, much to Blaine's relief, and once he was settled in to the back of it he closed his eyes.

The more he tried to cling on to his blurred memories of the previous night, the more fragmented they became.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a mess. He used to scoff at people who claimed they could actually feel their heart breaking, now he knew exactly what they meant. He hadn't felt so numb, so entirely broken, since his mother had passed. Though even that feeling had been completely different; his mother hadn't betrayed him. Blaine had. He'd betrayed Kurt in the worse way possible.<p>

Blaine was _his_, and the thought of Sebastian touching him, discovering all of the little ways to drive Blaine wild - ways that only _Kurt _had knowledge of - was enough to make him vomit.

Kurt hovered over the toilet, clutching his stomach as if trying to hold his insides. He wretched but nothing came. What was he expecting, the heartbreak to pour itself out of him? Kurt slammed down the lid on the toilet seat and crumpled down on to the tiles. He didn't want to move from his position. He didn't want to leave this room ever again.

There were footsteps on the stairs, and Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "Go away," he whispered to himself. "Go away, go away, go away..."

"Kurt?" it was Finn, one of the last people Kurt wanted to see at that moment.

He stood up, ripping off a sheet of toilet roll and dabbing at his face with it. "What is it, Finn?" he called.

"Are you- oh," Finn said softly, pausing in the bathroom doorway.

Kurt sighed. "What is it?" he repeated.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay," Finn explained.

"Well, I think you can determine that for yourself," Kurt muttered.

"Have you and Blaine... did you break up?" Finn asked bluntly.

Kurt paused. "I don't know," he whispered, because it was the truth. Had they broke up? Blaine had left, but only because Kurt had told him to. Kurt gasped. Had _he _broke them up? Finn was staring. "I don't know what's going on," Kurt confessed.

"Well, what happened?" Finn pressed.

Kurt sat down heavily on the toilet seat. "He slept with someone else." He wasn't sure why he was opening up Finn. After all, the boy wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but then he did seem to have plenty of experience with complicated relationships.

Finn looked startled. "Really?" he said. "Man, I never thought Blaine would be the type to-"

"Me neither," Kurt cut across him. Really, he didn't need Finn repeating every thoguht he had already had. "He said it wasn't what I thought, that he couldn't explain."

"Maybe there's more to it. Like I said, I can't see Blaine being the type to cheat. The way the guy looks at you - you're his world, Kurt," Finn said. Kurt looked up, quirking an eyebrow.

"Evidently not," he said.

"Talk to him," Finn insisted. "Work it out."

Kurt looked down at damp, balled up tissue in his hands.

"Seriously, man," Finn continued. "Call him."

"I think I'd rather confront him face to face," Kurt sniffed.

Finn clapped him on the back. "Then _go_," he ordered.

Kurt knew he really didn't have anything to loose.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I've ever really wrote Finn, so if the characterisation is a little off I apologise. Anyway, continue to spread your reviews and loveliness! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you've all been such wonderful people, spamming my inbox with your love, I present to you a chapter that has _actually been spellchecked. _I spoil you all, I know.**

* * *

><p>Kurt drove over to Blaine's house half an hour later. It was raining, and he watched as Blaine's figure, distorted by the fat rain drops steaming down the windscreen, rippled closer. It was needless to say that by the time Blaine was sliding in to the passenger seat he was drenched to the bone, his petrol blue jeans clinging to him like a second skin. His hair was devoid of any gel, plastered to his forehead and curling around his ears. Out of habit Kurt made to reach over and push it back, but then he remembered that he was angry at Blaine and he hated him and everything had changed and God was it normal to feel his heart clenching so tightly every time he glanced at Blaine's face?<p>

"Hey," Blaine said softly. The awkward tension was obvious between them, and Kurt wished he knew how to make it all disappear.

"Hey," he simply replied. He began to pull back out on to the road.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked. He used the sleeve of his sweater to dry his face.

"I thought we'd just drive and then… who knows," Kurt replied.

"Who knows," Blaine repeated. "Sounds good."

Kurt flicked on the heater and on second thoughts switched on the radio too. He couldn't bear the silence between them. But as the pop songs began to invade the car, crooning about lost love and broken hearts, Kurt slammed the off button with his thumb. Perhaps too vigorously. Blaine cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on his denim clad thighs. They drove for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Kurt cut off the engine on a side street besides a deserted park.

It was time to talk, and Blaine stood up to the plate.

"I thought you'd never want to speak to me again," he admitted.

"Thank Finn," Kurt replied, his tone frosted ever so slightly with ice. "He was the one who persuaded me to call you."

"He can be sharp when he wants to be." Blaine produced a light smile in an attempt to relieve the tension.

Kurt continued to avoid his gaze, knowing that one small glance at that beautiful smile would be all it would take for him to forgive Blaine completely. "I still don't really understand what you meant by not being able to explain," he said.

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his damp curls. "I can't remember going home with Sebastian, or slee- sleeping with him. I don't remember a thing after you left."

"It doesn't take a genius to realise that's becuase you were probably wasted," Kurt said scathingly. He knew he should stop giving Blaine such a hard time, but zoning in to Queen Bitch mode was the only way Kurt knew how to defend himself.

"But I wasn't!" Blaine argued in frustration. "I'm not a drinker Kurt, you know that. Aside from those two beers, I had one other drink; the one that Sebastian bought me after you went."

A small part of Kurt's brain suddenly clicked. "You let him buy you a drink?" he said sharply.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, non-pulsed.

"Did you see him buy it? Were you there?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Well, no. I went to save us a table," Blaine explained.

A millisecond passed, then Blaine's hazel eyes widened.

"You aren't trying to say what I think you are… are you?" he said.

Kurt swallowed. "If you honestly can't remember anything after that one drink…"

Blaine shook his head. "Date rape? _Sebastian_? No way," he muttered. "I know you hate him Kurt, and he may be sleazy at times, but I don't think he'd be evil enough to pull a stunt like that."

"He wanted you Blaine!" Kurt surprised himself by yelling. "He's been after you for weeks. He'd do anything to get you in to bed with him."

Blaine continued to shake his head, unable to stop. "No. No, I won't believe that. If something like that had happened to me, I'd remember." He turned away before adding again, "I won't believe it."

Kurt swivelled in his seat, clutching at Blaine's hands. "Look, I know it's not something you want to believe." He swallowed. "You think _I_ want to believe a thing like that? All I'm saying is, it's better to be safe."

"I just…" Blaine stared down at his fingers, entwined with Kurt's, then continued, "I don't think I could go through something like that. It'd be like Sadie Hawkins all over again; the doctors, police, questions…" He paused before quietly adding, "The shame."

"Blaine," Kurt said fiercely. "There is no shame in this. You're the victim." He immediately regretted his choice of word, but Blaine let it slide.

"You'll stick by me?" he asked hopefully. "You won't let me go it alone?"

"Of course not," Kurt promised. He ran a thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "God Blaine, I still love you. Despite how much- how much you've hurt me, I still care."

"And if it turns out he didn't drug me at all?" Blaine said.

Kurt paused. "Then… we'll take it from there. For now, let's just take this one step at a time."

A step at a time. Their whole relationship seemed to move that way. But Blaine nodded; a part of him knew that Kurt's words made sense, another part of him was just eager to do anything that might make Kurt want to stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm advising that you all call your dentists in advance, because this chapter is slightly sweet and fluffy. This one and the next were intended to be one whole chapter, but I felt it was too long so I had to split it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine called the hospital first thing on Monday morning to request a blood test, though he was dismayed to find out that the earliest appointment wasn't until the next evening. He used all of his charm in attempts to sway the mind of the elderly receptionist but she was insistent that there was nothing she could do.<p>

"It's better than no appointment at all," Kurt had reasoned when he heard. "You took the step, I'm so proud of you." Then he had squeezed Blaine's hand, and Blaine was once again reassured that he was doing the right thing.

On the outside everything between them appeared to be normal and perfect, none of their classmates suspected a thing had gone wrong. However deep below the surface Blaine knew that, despite his initial anger ebbing away, Kurt was still finding it hard to slip back in to their usual ways. He wasn't as jokey or affectionate around him, and more than once Blaine would look over to catch Kurt staring at him with eyes so sad and tragically beautiful that they pierced his heart.

When Tuesday evening came they left school hand in hand, pausing at the point where they usually went their separate ways. Kurt stepped in closer so that his lowered voice would be heard. "I'll come with you," he offered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but this is something I'd rather do alone," Blaine confessed.

Kurt reluctantly nodded. "If you're sure. But I want you to call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will," Blaine promised. "But technically it will take another twenty four hours before I even get the results back."

"Then come round when you're done at the hospital," Kurt suggested. "We can order in or something... take your mind off things."

Blaine appreciated the effort Kurt was making to get them back on the right track. He nodded with a small smile. "Sounds perfect."

"As long as I get to choose what we have," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, though the sound came out choked as he fought the urge to cry. "Oh God Kurt, I'm such a mess. I am so fucking sorry for putting you through all of this."

"Ssh, ssh," Kurt soothed, pulling Blaine in closer. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. Maybe he'd been harder on Blaine than he should have been over the past two days.

"I'm scared, Kurt," Blaine confessed. "What if Sebastian did... rape me?" It was the first time he had allowed himself to say the word out loud. They had been both avoiding it all day, but now it was out and the true implications of the situation were setting in.

"Then he'll truly regret ever coming anywhere near you," Kurt said fiercely.

They pressed their foreheads close together. All around the light drizzle that had been drifting on and off all day was beginning to fall again. Kurt tugged Blaine's scarf tighter around his neck.

"I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this alone," Blaine whispered.

"You don't have to," Kurt replied. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you," Blaine muttered, and suddenly they found themselves kissing for the first time since the world had crashed down around them.

"I'd do anything to protect you," Kurt said. "If I'd have known then what I do now, I would never have left you alone with him."

"I _know _that. Don't blame yourself," Blaine soothed, cupping Kurt's chin in his hand.

Kurt brushed his lips lightly over Blaine's knuckles. "Well," he sighed. "I suppose we had better face the music."

When they got to the hospital, Blaine ended up changing his mind again, leaving Kurt to sit alone in the waiting room whilst he went to see the doctor. He suspected that Blaine didn't want to have to explain the situation with Kurt beside him.

He sat stiffly in the plastic chair, the stench of disinfectant and cheap coffee burning his nose. Kurt hated hospitals, particularly the waiting rooms, with their harsh fluorescent lights and rickety tables stacked with yellowing magazines. They were all identical. All of a sudden he was eight years old again, curled up in the same plastic seat with his mothers silk shawl and waiting for his father to come back. He'd never been restricted to the waiting room before; whenever they came to visit his mother in the hospital Kurt had always been allowed to see her, even on her bad days.

But that day had been different. That day had changed everything.

"All done," Blaine's voice sounded suddenly.

Kurt glanced up. "Great," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next evening home alone. His father and Carole had gone away on mid-week break and Finn was out of town for the night after being dragged to a theatre production by Rachel. They had invited Kurt, but he was too nervous about the results of Blaine's test to go out and have fun. So he sat alone, curled up in front of the TV with his treasured Alexander McQueen scarf draped around his hunched shoulders for comfort. Time crawled by at an agonisingly slow pace, getting later and later, but still there was no word.<p>

Kurt was just dozing off when he heard a knock at the door. Bleary eyed and unsteady on his feet, he got up to answer it. He found Blaine stood on the doorstep, an unfathomable expression on his face, though Kurt noticed his trembling hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I just wanted to be alone for a while," Blaine explained. His voice sounded raw and croaky, like the words caused him great pain as they crawled up his throat.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked in a tiny whisper, his every syllable shaking with fear. He already knew what Blaine was going to say, and he couldn't bear it.

"They found Rohypnol in my system," Blaine announced quietly.

Kurt felt his blood run cold. He could only stare blankly as his worst fear unravelled itself in front of his very eyes.

"Rohypnol is the date rape drug, Kurt," Blaine added. "He drugged me. He - Sebastian - he drugged and raped me."

It was then that Kurt noticed just how very tiny his boyfriend was. He shot forward, his scarf slipping from his shoulders and floating to the floor, and gripped Blaine tightly against his chest. Blaine sobbed in to his shoulder; the sound like a wounded animal.

Kurt bit fiercely down on his lip. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to be strong; he had to be.

When Blaine got to the stuttering, ragged breathing stage, and Kurt could feel the tears soaking through his shirt and on to his bare skin, he propelled Blaine gently in to the living room.

They sat face to face on the sofa, legs crossed and hands clasped tightly together. "I just can't believe it," Blaine said shakily. "How did I not see what he was capable of? You were right, Kurt. You were right all along. He was pure evil. How did I not see that?" He punched the cushion at his side.

"Hey, hey," Kurt ushered softly. He picked up Blaine's hand, kissing his fingers. "I don't think anyone could have guessed Sebastian would turn out to be such a… don't blame yourself."

"I just feel so weak, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I always thought I could take care of myself, you know? But I let him do that to me."

Kurt gasped in outrage. "You didn't _let_-"

Blaine carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "The only thoughts keeping me going are that I wasn't conscious for it and- and that he wasn't my first. I'm so glad I shared that amazing experience with you first, Kurt. If that had been my first time…"

"Ssh," Kurt soothed. "That was the best night of my life, Blaine. I'm grateful for it, too. Now more- more than ever." He shuddered. The horror of the situation was still taking time to sink in. They sat silently for a moment, Kurt brushing his thumb lightly over Blaine's knuckles.

"Kurt?" Blaine said after a while.

Kurt looked up. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Can you just… just hold me?" Blaine trembled.

His voice sounded so scared, so unsure, as if he were expecting Kurt to reject him. Kurt felt a tremor of anger wash over his body. It was obvious that Blaine suddenly felt undeserving of a gentle touch, of love, and it was all Sebastian's fault. _He_ had done this to Blaine, and Kurt wasn't going to rest until he had paid for it.

"That's a question you'll _never _have to ask," Kurt assured him, "Come here."

Blaine looked so relieved that Kurt found himself gnawing on his lip again. Though he managed to hide his emotions well as he slid down in to a lying position, pulling Blaine on top of him and wrapping his scarf around them both. Blaine closed his eyes, burrowing his nose in to the silk with a half-hearted smile. "This smells of you. It's lovely," he muttered.

"It's yours for as long as you want," Kurt offered. "Sleep with it. Pretend it's me that's wrapped around you."

Blaine buried his face in to Kurt's chest, so that his next words were muffled. "I didn't think you'd want to do this," he confessed. "I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to stand touching me."

Kurt frowned. "What?" he blurted.

"I'm not the same, Kurt. I'm not _pure _anymore," Blaine explained. "I used to be all yours but now I'm dirty and tainted and-"

"_Never_," Kurt hissed, his voice teeming with rage. "Describe yourself with those words again."

"Sorry," Blaine squeaked. "I didn't mean to-"

Kurt instantly felt guilty. "Ssh, ssh. I'm sorry. But Blaine, you are _beautiful. _And nobody can change that. What he did to you, that wasn't _love; _I'm still the only person who's ever _loved _you in that way, don't you see that? You're still pure, Blaine. You're still mine."

Blaine reached up, snaking an arm around Kurt's neck and kissing the space just above his collarbone. "I love you so much, Kurt," he breathed.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

Blaine turned his head to rest his cheek against Kurt's shoulder, and they drifted in to silence again. After a while Kurt could hear and feel Blaine's soft snores sending vibrations across his chest, and he realised just how late it was. Tomorrow was bound to be a difficult, emotionally draining day, that was for sure. Deciding that it was probably a good idea to get some sleep, Kurt closed his eyes.

As soon as he did images began flickering behind his lids like a film reel from a horror film. Blaine, sprawled out on a bed, his eyes rolling back and his body heavy, unable to move. And Sebastian, hovering above Blaine like a vulture, licking his lips like some sort of revolting beast. Kurt's stomach flipped and he snapped his eyes open.

No, he wasn't going to carry on imagining. He couldn't bear it. Instead Kurt resolutely kept his eyes wide open. As he felt his eye balls start to sting with exhaustion, he decided to sing every song he could think of in his head in an attempt to stay awake.

* * *

><p><strong>You might be aware that in reality rohypnol only stays in your system for twenty-four hours, however I didn't realise this little hiccup until I decided to Google it half way through the fucking story. So for all intents and purposes, I'm willing to ignore this tiny hitch if you are.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

He must have fallen asleep eventually because suddenly Kurt felt hands shake him. He jerked awake, causing Blaine to moan in his sleep below him. Squinting, Kurt glared up to see Finn hovering above him.

"Uh, it's kinda late. I thought I'd wake you," he explained.

Kurt stretched as well as he could without disturbing Blaine. "Right. Thanks," he muttered.

"So the two of you made up then," Finn observed.

"Mhmm," Kurt replied, running a hand through Blaine's hair.

"Is he… is he okay?" Finn asked, staring down at Blaine with some concern. Kurt instantly grew defensive. Was it really that easy for people to tell? Did Blaine look like some sort of victim now, was that it?

"He's fine," he snapped. Then, sighing at Finn's startled expression, Kurt added, "Something's happened."

"Want to talk about it?" Finn offered.

"Maybe later," Kurt said.

"S-sebastian? Seb- no, no, Sebastian…" Blaine suddenly uttered loudly, making both Kurt and Finn jump.

"Ssh, baby. It's just me. You're safe, I promise," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss in to Blaine's ruffled curls, not caring that Finn was stood there watching. He could feel his step brothers eyes burning in to him, could see his suspicious expression in the corner of his eye.

"Finn please," Kurt sighed. "Go to bed. I promise I'll explain, when Blaine is ready."

"Wake me if you need me," Finn said.

He disappeared without another word, and Kurt stared fondly after him. Maybe he'd underestimated Finn's capacity to care. He wasn't so bad at advice, Kurt mused; after all without Finn he knew he never would have called Blaine so soon, and then there would they be now?

Kurt stared down at Blaine sleeping so peacefully below him. He looked like an angel, so wholly innocent that it broke Kurt's heart. He hadn't deserved this. There were so many bad people in this world yet Blaine was hurt time and time again. _Well, not anymore_, Kurt thought to himself fiercely. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure Blaine never knew pain again.

"Kurt?" Blaine suddenly mumbled, though his eyes remained shut.

"Yes?" Kurt whispered back, pressing his mouth by Blaine's ear.

A smile twitch at Blaine's mouth. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still there."

Kurt danced his fingers up Blaine's back. "Let's get in my bed, we'll be much comfier there," he suggested.

"Okay," Blaine agreed with a yawn. He got up first, stretching out a hand to help Kurt off the couch. As they left Kurt witnessed Blaine quickly shove the McQueen scarf in to his pocket, though he didn't let on that he'd noticed.

They walked quietly down the steps towards the basement, Kurt flicking on the light then dimming it. He shrugged off his cardigan, the buttons of which had been pressing in to his chest painfully for the past couple of hours, and Blaine toed off his shoes. Kurt threw back the covers and they dived in to the icy sheets, teeth chattering as they scrambled together to keep warm.

Kurt draped an arm over Blaine's waist, burrowing his head in to the crook of Blaine's shoulder and shutting his eyes. Beside him Blaine lay wide awake. He gazed up at the ceiling, praying that sleep would soon take him, but the minutes ticked by fruitlessly. He nudged Kurt's side.

"Kurt," he whispered. "I can't sleep."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Blaine didn't reply straight away, and after a moments thought Kurt sat up.

"Get up a minute," he ordered.

"Why?" Blaine said, though he was already slouching out of the bed.

"You'll see," Kurt promised. He took the sheets, shaking them out before clutching the top left hand corner and hooking it around one of the bed posts. He did the same with each corner until it billowed like a tent over the mattress. Blaine stared quizzically.

"Whenever I couldn't sleep, my mom used to do this. She said it was my own little world and nothing could hurt me here, then she'd sit with me and talk until whatever I was worried about went away," Kurt explained. "I though... maybe it might work for us to do the same."

Blaine swallowed down a lump in his throat. "Kurt..."

"Ssh. Just come on," Kurt instructed. He crawled under the sheet, and Blaine warily followed.

Kurt leaned back against the headboard, pulling Blaine on to his lap and winding his arms around Blaine's chest. Blaine rested his head back against Kurt's shoulder, tucking his feet in neatly and linking their fingers. As Blaine began to relax Kurt danced his fingers up his spine, kneading in which his knuckles at all the points where he could feel the muscle clenched.

"That feels _good_," Blaine purred, closing his eyes.

"You're really tense," Kurt commented as he concentrated on softening a really tight spot.

"Kurt," Blaine piped up. "Tell me about your mother."

Kurt paused. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Anything."

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Kurt began finally. "She had my eyes - except hers which much bluer and rounder. And she was so gentle. She never raised her voice at me, even when I was bad. She just had this way of explaining things - my dad used to say she was wiser than an owl." He chuckled.

Blaine smiled, the sound of Kurt's laughter like honey to his ears. "She sounds amazing."

"She was." Kurt swallowed. "Even when she was sick she used to sit and play with me for hours. But when she'd had enough I'd fetch my blankets from my room and we'd sit and watch Disney films on the couch together. _The Little Mermaid_, that was our favourite."

Blaine nodded. "I liked that one. I liked the songs."

"When she was gone I felt like a part of me had died with her," Kurt continued. "I had never felt so lonely. I had my dad yeah, and I love him but it wasn't the same. He wasn't gentle and understanding in the way she had been. He'd play with me but it was always with my toy cars, which I never liked, and we'd watch movies but he only liked the action films."

Blaine sighed, picturing a child Kurt, lost and aching for his mother.

"Then I found you, Blaine," Kurt breathed. "And it was like somebody finally understood me again. You saved me." He planted a kiss on to Blaine's shoulder, tasting the skin lightly with his tongue.

"I'll never leave you, Kurt," Blaine promised. "I used to wonder just what it would take to break us, but after- after this I'm not sure anything can."

"Nothing," Kurt agreed.

Blaine continued to ask questions about Kurt's mother, and the conversation somehow turned in to a discussion about their childhoods. As Blaine fell asleep he replayed the memories over and over again in his head, wishing now more than ever that he could return to those times, when everything had been so simple and he hadn't believed that anything bad could ever touch him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews and support. As Darren would say "I'm hugging you all with my mind." I know most of you are dying for revenge on Sebastian, and this was going to be the chapter where that happened, but then I decided I wanted things to progess more slowly (because I'm a horrible, horrible person) so unfortunately you'll have to wait. But not for too much longer.**

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke to the sound of Kurt's alarm, it's monotonous beep shattering the cave like world they had built around them. At first Kurt started when he looked up to see the sheet of white hanging over him, even more so when he realised he wasn't alone in his bed. Then his sleep clouded mind cleared and everything came back to him. With a sigh Kurt crawled out from beneath the make shift tent to switch off his alarm. Behind him, Blaine sat up to stretch. His bones cracked audibly through the still morning air.<p>

He looked around the room. "Was it all a dream?" was the first thing he said.

Kurt looked back at him, observing the smudges of purple beneath Blaine's eyes and the hunched way in which he held himself. Kurt had suffered from a broken sleep, though he reckoned he'd fared better than Blaine; each time he had woke up in the night to peek over at Blaine's face he had seen pools of hazel staring blankly in to space. It hurt Kurt to see no light in Blaine's eyes. It was as if someone had snuffed out the stars.

"No baby," Kurt said softly in reply to Blaine's question. "It happened." He wished more than anything that he could have said the opposite.

Blaine rubbed his eyes. "I suppose I had better go," he announced.

"Are you coming to school?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, as Kurt knew he would. "I have to go to the hospital for tests, then they'll probably try to persuade me to go to the police again."

"I don't like the idea of you going through all that on your own," Kurt said with a frown.

"I won't be on my own," Blaine assured him. "My mother is flying over. I think she's on the plane right now, actually."

Ah, Blaine's mother. Kurt had never met her, all he knew was that she had left Blaine and his dad when Blaine was four, and gone off to live in Chicago where she had had a string of different boyfriends each week. Blaine spoke to her on the phone every once in a while, and she sent a fat cheque every month, but that was as far as their relationship stretched.

"What about your dad?" Kurt enquired.

"He's still in Hong Kong. His company won't allow him to fly back until the weekend," Blaine explained.

Kurt gasped. "That's ridiculous! Surely-"

"I'm glad," Blaine cut across him. "It'd just be awkward, and I don't need it."

"Blaine-" Kurt pursued.

"Kurt will you just drop it?" Blaine suddenly snapped. "Stop suffocating me."

Kurt flinched back, hugging his arms around his chest. He'd done everything he could over to make Blaine feel loved and protected, never realising that maybe it had all been too much. Blaine was a pretty private person to begin with, Kurt knew, and he liked his space. But he'd always let Kurt down gently whenever he had felt overwhelmed in the past.

His outburst had hit Kurt like a slap in the face. Blaine quickly seemed to realise this. He crawled across the bed to pull Kurt in to his arms, resting their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. I hardly got any sleep and... well, you know how cranky I get," he mumbled guiltily. "Plus, on top of everything..."

"You don't need to apologise," Kurt argued. "I'll try to give you some space."

"You've been perfect," Blaine assured him, brushing their noses together.

"And you've been so brave," Kurt replied.

Blaine looked down at his lap. "I don't_ feel_ it. All I've wanted to do since yesterday afternoon is curl up and hide somewhere."

"What's the one thing you've always told me?" Kurt said, lifting up Blaine's chin. "_Courage_."

"Courage," Blaine agreed with a small smile.

After he had left Kurt jumped in to the shower and quickly got ready for school. He arrived just seconds after the first bell, slipping discreetly in to his French classroom whilst Madame Tulley was otherwise engrossed in her notes. Rachel watched him walk in but made no comment as Kurt dropped in to the seat beside her. Kurt listened to Madame Tulley prattle on about her disappointment about their recent test papers, all the while conscious of Rachel's curious stare.

"All right," Madame Tulley announced. "Pair up."

Kurt obligingly turned to face Rachel full on. "Shoot," he muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel immediately demanded to know. Her strained patience had obviously nearly killed her.

"In terms off...?" Kurt said tersely.

"You're never late," Rachel observed.

"Is it a crime?" Kurt questioned. He knew where this was going. "Has Finn said something to you?"

"He might have mentioned something," Rachel said slowly.

"I told him not too," Kurt muttered angrily.

"He's just worried about you. And Blaine, too," Rachel insisted.

"Well thanks for the concern, but really everything's fine," Kurt assured her.

"If everything's fine then why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Rachel said. Kurt could feel his patience disintegrating.

"It's nothing like hot gossip, I assure you," he said tartly.

Rachel looked genuinely hurt. "Kurt! It's not about that. You're my best-"

"If you want to be my friend, then leave me alone," Kurt interrupted. "Please. All of you. Just leave me and Blaine alone."

Rachel paused. "Fine," she breathed. "But just know I'm here when you want to talk. We all are."

Kurt felt his heart sink heavily behind his cashmere sweater. He wanted nothing more than someone to confide in, to pour out all of the worries he didn't want to burden Blaine with. But Blaine had put all of his trust in him, and Kurt wasn't going to screw it up. Finn and Rachel's knowledge that something was up had already threw him in to dangerous waters.

Kurt waited until school had ended and he was alone in the safety of his car before calling Blaine. He listened as the phone rang out before finally coming to voice mail. He hung up before trying again, only for the same thing to happen again. Kurt sighed, quickly muttering out a quick, "Blaine - it's me. Call me back when you get this." He threw his phone on to the passenger seat and started up the engine, pulling out of the school parking lot and beginning the journey home.

Once home Kurt dumped his bag on the kitchen counter, made himself a drink, and watched ten minutes of mindless TV before picking up his phone and dialling Blaine's number again. _"You've reached..."_

Kurt cut off the automated voice before it could even begin. Now he was worried. Maybe Blaine wasn't answering because he was still at the hospital, but it had been almost a whole day, and wouldn't it have been simpler just to turn it off? Wasn't that what you had to do at hospitals anyway? Kurt gnawed on his lip. He had the spare key that Blaine had given him from emergencies, he could just drive over to Blaine's house and see if he was home. But what if Blaine was having some alone time with his mother, or his father had somehow managed to come home early?

Kurt got up. He knew that it would be pointless for him to sit around procrastinating and conjuring up worrying scenarios in his head. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew for sure where Blaine was. He headed back out to his car and proceeded on to Blaine's house, stepping his foot down hard on the gas.

There was no car in the drive, which meant that Blaine's father most likely wasn't home. The windows stared back at Kurt, blank and empty, meaning that Blaine might not be home either. Kurt got out of his car, fishing through the cluster of keys jangling around his key ring before coming to the one he was looking for. He felt slightly nervous as he let himself in to Blaine's house. "Blaine?" he called down the empty, dark hall way. There was no reply, but Kurt wondered if he had imagined the creak from upstairs.

Feeling slightly spooked, he wandered further in to the house and continued up the stairs. The landing light was on, but all of the doors were closed and there was no sign of life anywhere. And then, "I'm in here," came a quiet, hoarse voice.

Kurt pushed open the door to Blaine's bedroom. The lights were off, and the scent of stuffy, stale air hung heavy in the room. On top of Blaine's bed was a huddle of blankets, beneath which stuck out a single bare foot. Kurt sighed, stumbling through the darkness to raise the blind a little and open up a window. The cool air blowing through instantly made the room seem less claustrophobic.

"Mind?" Kurt asked as he kicked off his boots and crawled beside the huddle of blankets, tucking himself beneath them until he found himself pressed up against Blaine's body. Blaine shook his head.

"Sorry I ignored the phone," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Kurt sighed, resting his head amidst Blaine's flattened curls. "I was really worried though. Have you been here all day?"

Blaine nodded.

"Didn't you go to the hospital?" Kurt asked with a frown. "I thought your mom was flying over?"

"So did I," Blaine mumbled. "She missed her flight, the next one isn't until tomorrow morning. I just couldn't face the hospital alone. I thought I was fine, I thought I could deal with this... then I went out and - do you understand what I mean if I told you I felt like I was drowning? Everything felt so far away, and I couldn't hear properly, and my legs didn't feel like they were even _there_..."

"You were having a panic attack," Kurt informed him. "You should have called me."

"I don't want to be a burden. You've already been so good to me," Blaine replied.

"You aren't a burden. I _want _to be there for you," Kurt explained.

"The hospital have been ringing me too," Blaine sighed. "I should probably call them back soon."

"Make sure you do," Kurt said, his tone firm. "And if your mother doesn't show up, _I'll _come with you."

Just then Kurt felt something vibrate strongly against his thigh. Squirming a little, he dug around until he felt his fingers wrap around Blaine's cell phone. He pulled it out, glancing at the screen. "It's your mom," he announced quietly.

Blaine jolted from the bed as if he had been hit by an electric shock. He snatched the phone from Kurt's hands and flitted from the room. Kurt sat still, slightly dazed. He didn't think he'd ever understand the effect Blaine's mother could have on him. She was hardly Mom Of The Year, but every time she called Blaine would get excited and weirdly private. He put his mother up on a pedestal Kurt didn't think she deserved to be on.

He got up, busying himself by making the bed and sorting through the dirty cups and plates on Blaine's dresser. When Blaine eventually returned Kurt was glad to see that it was with a smile on his face. "She just landed. She's going to find a hotel, then we're going to dinner," he explained.

"Great," Kurt smiled.

Blaine tossed his phone down on to the bed.

"I suppose I had better go then, let you get on with it," Kurt suggested.

Blaine glanced at him. "What? No - I want you to come too. I want the two of you to meet each other."

Kurt was slightly startled. "Really? It's been years, maybe you two are better off-"

"No," Blaine insisted. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a little scared. I mean, I can hold a fifteen minute conversation with her on the phone, but dinner... this is different. I don't want things to be awkward. If you're there, then they won't be."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "I'll come. I'm sort of dying to meet her myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine's mother ended up booking a table at Breadstix, which humoured Kurt a little. Really, where else was one supposed to eat in Lima? He picked Blaine up around half past seven and they drove together to the restaurant. Blaine looked a little better, Kurt noted. He was clean shaven and was wearing the navy blue polo that Kurt had bought him for his last Birthday. Still, Kurt wasn't fooled by appearances. He was still going to keep an extra special eye on Blaine for the rest of the evening.

"I haven't seen since her I was fourteen," Blaine revealed out of the blue.

"Oh?" Kurt replied. He flicked on the windscreen wipers in anticipation of the coming rain.

"Mm. We spent a weekend together in the Hamptons. It was supposed to be a week, but things got in the way," Blaine went on with a frown.

"What happened?" Kurt enquired gently.

"Her boyfriend at the time - I can't even remember his name now - was a drug addict. Coke, to be specific," Blaine said, his tone bitter. "I walked in on him snorting in the bathroom. We hadn't got on the whole time we'd been there and it was the last straw, it really pissed me off. I called him something and he ended up breaking my nose."

Kurt almost went swerving in to a startled pedestrian. "What did your mom do?" he gasped.

Blaine shrugged. "Paid my hospital bill and sent me home."

Kurt gnawed on his lip. "Blaine, is this really such a great idea?" he asked.

"She's my mother, she wants to see me. How was I supposed to say no?" Blaine muttered.

Kurt didn't trust himself to give a reply. It angered him that mothers like that even existed, whilst his, who had been kind and loving beyond compare, had been snatched so cruelly away. When they arrived at Breadstix Kurt cut off the car engine but made no move to leave right away. He watched the rain slide lazily down the window.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he wondered outloud, suddenly feeling anxious. Blaine brushed his finger tips across Kurt's cheek.

"She'd be crazy not to," he assured him.

Kurt smiled bravely. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I feel a bit…" He swallowed. "Let's just get this over with." He unbuckled his belt and got out of the car, Kurt following suit.

They ducked inside from the rain, and Blaine reached down and gripped Kurt's hand in his. Kurt stared down at their entwined figures. They weren't usually so affectionate in public, what with the majority of Lima still believing that the two of them deserved to burn in Hell. Blaine, noticing Kurt's surprised expression, smiled warmly.

"My mom's a lot more accepting than my father," he explained.

Kurt nodded. "That's good," he breathed. He had no idea why he felt so damn nervous. He supposed he just wanted to make a good impression. Despite everything, Blaine adored his mother, and if Kurt pissed her off in any way then he didn't think Blaine would be too impressed. However Kurt knew it was going to be hard to marginalize his true feelings.

"Her name is Celia, by the way," Blaine added as his eyes scanned the tables.

"What does she look like?" Kurt enquired in attempts to help him out.

"Uh, me I guess," Blaine laughed. Then suddenly he froze. "Mom!" he cried.

Sat over in one of the corner booths was a tiny woman with a glossy mane of curly black hair. She was disproportionated by an enormous bosom, which Kurt doubted was at all natural. She was busy talking in to a cell phone and skimming a manicured finger around the rim of a half empty wine glass, however upon hearing Blaine's cry she looked over, immediately flinging down her phone and standing up. As Blaine eagerly made his way towards her, his mother clapped her hands expressively to her enormous chest.

"Baby!" she sighed. "Come here, let me look at you." She twirled Blaine around in her hands, looking him up and down. "I barely even recognise you, you handsome thing."

"Mom, this is Kurt," Blaine explained once his mother had released him and was forcing him down in to a seat.

"Hi," Kurt said a little shyly.

Celia looked him over, then smiled. "Take a seat, sweetie," she offered, pulling out the chair next to Blaine's. Kurt did so, and no sooner had he sat down was Blaine clutching his hand again beneath the table. Kurt gave his fingers an encouraging squeeze.

Celia sat down, planting her elblows on the tables surface and resting her face in her hands. She gazed intently at Blaine, and Kurt was surprised to see tears swimming in her hazel eyes. They were almost identicle to her sons, only Kurt didn't quite enjoy staring in to them as much.

"Oh Blaine," Celia whispered. "You don't know how terrible I feel about all of this. I just… I'm so sorry. I blame myself, in a way."

"Don't be sorry," Blaine croaked. Kurt, noticing Blaine's clouded eyes, rubbed a thumb soothingly over his boyfriends knuckles.

"You're my baby, I should have been here protecting you," Celia muttered, blowing her nose delicately on a napkin. "God knows what I was thinking, letting you stay here with your father. He doesn't give a damn."

"He does the best he can," Blaine said defensively.

"He's always working," Celia retorted. "You practically live alone. You're _sixteen_, it isn't right. Now look what's happened."

"I have Kurt," Blaine reasoned. Kurt smiled.

Celia didn't look so convinced. "Let's just order," she sighed. Kurt resisted the urge to glower at her. He'd known Blaine's mother barely five minutes yet he was already starting to hate her.

Kurt tried his best to push aside his irritation. "Where are you staying?" he asked Celia in attempts of starting a conversation that wouldn't end in tears.

"Oh, some hotel not far down the road. It's nice enough," she replied.

Kurt nodded. "I love your jacket," he added.

Celia glanced down at the black fitted jacket she was wearing. "Thank you. It's Céline."

"Really?" Kurt cried. "I knew I'd seen it somewhere before!"

"Kurt has been on Vogue's mailing list since he was five," Blaine explained to his mother. Celia smiled.

"Fabulous," she said. "There's nothing like a man who knows his labels."

Kurt scanned the menu with his eyes, though there was no real need too. He already knew most of the Breadstix menu off by heart. He'd already known his order before he had set foot through the door.

"Blaine I'm taking you back to Chicago," Celia announced rather abruptly.

Kurt's menu flopped to the table with a dull thud. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. What was she talking about? She couldn't take Blaine from him. Especially not now, when Blaine needed him the most. Kurt threw Blaine an agonised expression, but he was too busy staring dumbfounded at his mother to notice it.

"What?" Blaine spluttered.

"I've been considering it ever since you called," Celia went on. "Like I said, your father is never around, and you need taking care of. You've grown reckless; I think the last few days has proved that. What were you thinking, running around town with a fake ID?"

"Are you trying to say that Blaine brought this on by himself?" Kurt said incredulously, his voice loud enough to make the family in the booth behind them turn. Celia stared at him, shocked and appalled she'd been spoken to in such a way.

"Of course not," she snapped. "All I'm saying is, if Blaine had had a responsible parent around, somebody who knew where he was at all times, then-"

"And you think he's always going to be honest? You think _my_ dad knew where I really was that night?" Kurt interrupted. He knew he was miles over the boundary line, but he didn't care. The slow anger had been bubbling away inside him for days, and Celia had lit the match to ignite the explosion.

"Kurt," Blaine said in exasperation. He was glancing between Kurt and his mother with large, terrified eyes. He turned to face his mother. "I respect what you're saying mom, but I'm staying here in Lima. It's my home. I have friends here and school and Glee club-"

"You'll settle in in Chicago soon enough, sweetie," Celia insisted. She sipped on her wine.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine pressed. "I- I love him, mom."

Despite the situation Kurt found himself gazing adoringly in Blaine's direction.

"Oh darling, you're sixteen. You don't_ understand _love. Anyway, Kurt won't be your boyfriend ever," Celia said. "There are plenty of boys just like him in Chicago, don't you worry."

"No," Blaine said firmly. "There isn't. There is no one out there like Kurt."

"The boy of your dreams, even!" Celia continued gaily as if Blaine hadn't spoken.

"Kurt will always suppress the boy of my dreams," Blaine told her in a voice that was dangerously low. "He's real."

Kurt resisted the urge to kiss Blaine right there and then.

Blaine addressed his mother. "You haven't a clue what the two of us have been through, or how we feel about each other. You don't know anything about us - about _me_." His voice grew louder with every word.

"Blaine," Celia said, her tone low and threatening. "Please stop yelling. People are staring - we'll talk about this back at the hotel."

"Let's talk about it now," Blaine argued. He threw down his napkin. Kurt shifted nervously in his seat. He had never really seen Blaine loose control this way before, especially with an adult; Blaine was always so polite and respectful.

"I haven't been the best mother to you Blaine, and I'm sorry," Celia said, her voice still low and truly full of regret. "But I intend to be. And that's only going to happen if I see more of you, which unfortunately means you coming to Chicago."

"Why can't you move to Lima?" Blaine argued. "Isn't that what mothers are supposed to, make sacrifices?"

"I can't just _move to Lima_," Celia spluttered, as if Blaine had suggested she uproot to the moon. "I have work and friends and Karl-"

"Who's Karl? You're latest arm candy?" Blaine sneered.

"Karl is a wonderful man," Celia said, her voice shaking as she struggled to keep her tone rational and even. "You'd really like him."

"What, like I liked Stuart and Nick and Orson and all of the other wasters you've had in your life?" Blaine said. "Who are you to tell me I don't understand love? I've got more going for me here with Kurt then you've ever had with any of those jerks - with my own _father_."

Celia flinched. She quickly necked the last of her wine. "You've been through a lot these past few days. You're angry. I understand that. So." She was rifling through her bag. "I'm going to choose to let this little discussion slip by me. We're going to order our food, have a lovely time, then we are going to pick you up some clothes and go back to the hotel."

"Don't tell me what to do," Blaine said. "You have no right. I wouldn't go as far as the _restrooms _with you, and you can't make me." He stood up. "Kurt, we're leaving."

Kurt instantly jumped to his feet. Celia was glaring at him as if he'd started the whole thing. Which, Kurt had to admit, he sort of had. Blaine gave his mother one last glance before grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him across the restaurant, ignoring the stares and his mothers loud cries for him to come back. They got silently in to the car, Kurt starting the engine and getting as far as around the corner when Blaine suddenly ordered that he stop.

Kurt cut the engine. "Are you okay?" he fretted.

Blaine was resting his head against the dashboard, his eyes tightly closed. "My head just feels pretty crowded right now. What _happened _in there?"

Kurt allowed himself a small smile. "You stood up for what you believe it."

Blaine slowly rose. "I feel terrible. Maybe I should go back and apologise."

"No!" Kurt warned. "Don't you dare. She'll only guilt trip you and persuade you to go to Chicago."

"You're right," Blaine sighed. "God, I've really fucked things up."

"You're going to be, what, a few bucks down each each month? You haven't lost anything, Blaine. It doesn't matter if your mom isn't in your future, she's barely been in your past," Kurt said.

Blaine suddenly glared at him. "Thanks."

"Sorry," Kurt squeaked. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Just take me home," Blaine mumbled. "I'm really not in the mood."

Kurt let his consoling words die on his tongue as he restarted the engine.


	8. Author Note

I don't think author's notes are allowed (fuq da police!) but I'd just like to thank you all for continuing to show love for this story, and to say that I do plan on updating very soon.


End file.
